


A New Something Beautiful

by Destini Islands (Destini)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mint Eye, Praise Kink, Reader is a ciswoman, Secret Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands
Summary: A gift for Dinosaur! Thanks for your patience, I'm always happy to write Saeran UWUWUWU!“Switch it up… l-like how?” It didn’t matter–Ray would do anything she asked, whether it be ‘not sweet’ or bombing an apartment. Anything. He steeled his resolve.“Maybe some d-dirty talk. You know like, mean things…”Mean?He could be mean.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274
Collections: Destini's Zines and Gifts





	A New Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProcrastinatingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/gifts).



Baby pink lights bathed her room in a fairytale-like glow. They hung low from the ceiling; just out of reach of her outstretched arm from where she laid on the bed. She admired them, remembering the day they were first hung–an equally beautiful pink on Ray’s cheeks as he stammered out a weak explanation about wanting her room to feel more like a castle than a prison. He said something about liking the way the moonlight kissed her hair and wanting something similar and more colorful for those moonless nights.

The prince charming in question didn’t knock as he came through the door, carrying a bouquet of mint-tipped white roses. Ray flashed her a relieved smile before hurriedly closing the door behind him, careful not to make any noise. He only came when the others at Magenta were asleep or too tired to notice their most faithful Believer had snuck away from his computer room. With no clock, she only had the familiar glow of stars and the moon outside the window to give her a vague idea of when a day ended and the next began. It was the only perk of being so deep in the mountains, that beautiful sea of never-ending starlight to show her she was still on the same planet as the rest of the world.

She sat up on the bed, modestly stretching out her black dress before puckering her lips for a kiss that Ray nervously but eagerly gave. He presented her with the flowers, stiff hands brushing hers before quickly retreating.

“Um–for you. I hope you like them,” he stammered, already blushing and wringing his hands.

“I love them, Ray.”

And she did. She let her fingers caress the delicate petals. Every single one was perfect–chosen with loving hands.

“I’m glad.”

Ray sunk to his knees in front of her, resting a tired cheek to her knee before absentmindedly pecking it. Ever since she’d given him permission to lavish her as he dared, he’d become bolder–initiating physical contact whenever they were alone. After a long moment of relaxing, he lifted his head to face her. His cool lips sent shivers up her torso as Ray kissed down her leg, each new one lighting a sharp sensation that rapidly made her forget any butterflies in her stomach and fixate on something less innocent.

He seemed ignorant of what he was doing to her as his eyes closed. He trailed his lips lazily, letting his teeth scrape against her skin and the hint of a warm tongue affect her time and time again.

“Ray,” she whispered. His eyes darted to hers but he didn’t stop. “Um… How about you kiss up here instead?”

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice soft.

Her eyes fluttered as he gave her inner thigh the smallest of bites. “Mm–yes, please.”

He crawled up between her legs until his lips were on hers and his hands rested on her knees. She gently laid the bouquet across the bedsheets and wrapped her arms around his skinny shoulders, pulling him closer and silently demanding more until her back hit the soft bed covers and Ray straddled her waist.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed. She flushed, trying not to be distracted by his sweetness. It didn’t matter how many times they had their secret affairs, Ray always touched her like it was the first and last time. His long fingers were a familiar presence, always indenting themselves on every patch of skin they could reach as if they constantly needed reassurance that she wasn’t another ghost haunting the bleak towers of Magenta. His eyes—when they could manage to hold her gaze—were a beautiful shade of mint that sought something deep inside of her and somehow always managed to pull it out. His voice always dripped with genuine affection and his adoration of her bordered on  _ too much _ .

He exhaled against her lips. “Can I touch you? Please?”

“Ray,” she groaned. “Please do.”

His fingers ghosted around her arms—still wrapped around his neck—before sliding up and down. “And is this okay?”

“Yes, Ray,” she huffed, seeking his touch with an arched back. “More, more.”

“Okay.” He touched her shoulders, easing his forefingers into the skinny sleeves of her dress and gently pulling on the bra strap underneath. “And this?”

She pulled away with a sigh. “Ray.”

He shrunk, embarrassed, eyes widening after being addressed so harshly. “Yes?”

“Can we try something different tonight?”

He nodded his head so readily that it almost gave him a headache. Ray waited for instruction. He’d asked for permission for everything he did, right? He didn’t want to upset her and felt himself beginning to panic.

But she didn’t seem upset with him and wet her lip, hands moving off his shoulders to tug uncertainly at his arms.

“W-what is it, princess?”

She smiled at the nickname, but it faded after a brief second as she bit her lip. “Um–I kind of want to do something less… sweet tonight.”

“Less sweet?” he mouthed, confused. But why would he ever do something not sweet with her? In a dark thought, he feared she’d drank elixir.

“Yeah. Um… I like it when you say nice things about me, but I kind of would like you to switch it up.”

“Switch it up… l-like how?” It didn’t matter–he would do anything she asked, whether it be ‘not sweet’ or bombing an apartment. Anything. He steeled his resolve.

“Maybe some d-dirty talk. You know like, mean things…”

And away it fell.

“Mean…? But there’s nothing mean to say about you. You’re perfect, a princess, the  _ most beautiful _ person I—”

“Ray. Ray!” she laughed, waving him off as if he weren’t going through an internal crisis. “It’s not real, it’s just… sex talk. I like it.”

“Not real. Okay, okay.” That made more sense, and he nodded his head, trying to imagine calling her something other than gorgeous or the kindest human being on the planet. Nothing immediately came to mind.

“For example,” she continued, drawing out her words with a gorgeous and kind hand tracing his cheek. “What if instead of princess you called me something like… c-cumbucket princess?”

Ray’s hand flew to cover his mouth. He didn’t need a mirror to know his cheeks were turning red. He peered down at her, thinking of the word  _ cumbucket princess _ and if he could say such a thing. It’s not what he thought of her at all. But…

He let his eyes track down her clothed body, letting his lustier thoughts consume him willingly–anything to make it easier. Ray’s chest tightened as he imagined her nude, skin slick with her sweat and his cum.

“It’s too much?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing in disappointment.

“No!” he blurted out. “No, it’s not. Yes. I can do it.”

She smiled, and it stoked the fire building in him the more he stared at her. There was something darker in him he was afraid of letting out–a part of him that would probably enjoy degradation more than he. He gulped.

“And–um, Ray? You can be a bit rough and controlling with me, too. It’s just an act… I give you permission, of course.”

“Yes.”

Being given this much trust and control both humbled and terrified him. Mean. He could be mean.

Ray didn’t ask this time as he leaned over to kiss her again, letting his tongue dominate hers in the way he secretly preferred. His hands slid under the delicate dress that hugged her just right, taking his time as he always did to re-chart her body. The act calmed him, reminding him she was alive and well and wanted him. She sighed into his unhurried lips and it gave him more confidence to keep going. Up a little further, Ray palmed her breasts, enjoying the sensation of warm skin trapped behind lacey fabric.  _ Mean. _

He flipped the dress up her torso, dragging it more and more until she raised her arms to help get rid of it. She tossed it to the side, and he eyed what was left, the black bra with its tiny, red bow that reminded him of a finely wrapped present. It was the one she knew he liked. He licked his lips.  _ Mean. _

“Princess… you got all dressed up for me? Miss me that much?”

It didn’t come out as mean as he wanted but she nodded. He tried again. “Waiting for me like this… a-are you some kind of whore?”

Her eyes widened, and he wondered if he went too far, but she curved into him with a small, “Ray…”

He swallowed–he could get used to this easier than he thought. What that implication meant was lost on her darkening gaze and ajar mouth. “Jeez… s-say it again. Say my name again, whore.”

“Ray.  _ Ray _ .”

He bit down on her neck and ground himself against her crotch. “Ah, you feel so good. I’m going to–I’m going to make love to you right now.”

She giggled softly, and he flushed, a little embarrassed with his choice of words. He could redeem himself–he  _ could  _ be mean.

“A-and by that I mean,” he rambled on, seizing her arms, “Is that I’m going to fuck you. Right now.”

Ray sat her up only to flip her over. “Now take them off.”

“Take off what?” she asked, a humorous lilt in her voice.

He squeezed her left cheek, swallowing. “You know what I want, whore. Take them off. M-make yourself useful  _ toy _ .”

As soon as the words escaped him, his heart hammered. For a moment, he sounded just like… Ray tried to pull himself together and banish the thought. It’s not real. It’s an act. It’s  _ okay _ .

She obliged, sliding down her panties as she looked back at him. The thin black hung around her thighs and he panted, seeing and smelling the slick of arousal on her. Once again, Ray didn’t ask as he hurriedly buried his tongue inside her, part of him enjoying how much faster things were going now that he didn’t feel compelled to ask for anything new.

Whatever guilt he felt about that enjoyment drowned under her small moans and shaking hips. As long as she was also enjoying herself, he could rest easy.

“You taste so good,” he murmured to himself more than her. He doubted that would count as ‘mean.’

“Ah–yes,  _ there _ ,” she huffed.

Ray groaned before pulling away, fighting the strong urge to do whatever she wished.

“H-hey,” she pouted.

“Quiet. It’s n-not about you,  _ toy _ . You serve  _ me _ . Now… turn here.”

She did and Ray inhaled sharply. There was a glaze in her eyes that told him she was into his act even if it wasn’t particularly convincing. “Use your mouth,” he demanded.

He waited with balled, shaky fists as she unzipped and slid down his pants and underwear, which he kicked off after. Her hands reached for his erection but he grabbed one to stop her. “No. I said your mouth.”

“Yes, Ray,” she gasped. Her hands fell back to the bed as she didn’t hesitate to take the head of his cock in her open mouth. She sucked it and he threw his head back. Damn. Damn.

_ Mean. _

He reached forward to grab her hair, egging her on to go faster. Gosh, he’d never do this otherwise. But it was fine, right? She wanted this and maybe– _ just maybe _ –he deserved this.

Ray rolled gently into her throat, still unable to bring himself to make her gag, but even the sight of her staring up at him was enough. He shivered. Oh, this was nice. This was _ really _ nice.

He loved her and he loved this.

“That’s r-right. Look at you… b-being such a pretty little… s-slut for me.”

The s-word. He did it. He said it. His cheeks burned and her jaw went slack before purposely going further on him.

He was going to cum. Ray shoved her away with a strangled wheeze, squeezing the base of his cock and trying to calm down. His entire body vibrated with desire, unfamiliar to him. But he knew what he wanted, and it was more.  _ More. _

“E-enough. Spread your cheeks for me, s-slut. I’m gonna use you like a toy.”

The words were coming easier now, which would scare him if he wasn’t so focused on burying himself in her as soon as possible.

“Yes, yes Ray,” she cooed, throwing herself down and using her hands to spread her glistening lips for him.

“Damn. Damn you look so good.”

One hand gripped the back of her neck while the other aligned his cock with her twitching folds. “Take me. Take me, w-whore.”

She gasped as he began to push. He only heard the whisper of a plea, broken up by a string of curses. “Ah–fuck–Ray, wait… What about a c-cond– “

“Quiet.  _ Quie _ t,” he demanded, his voice getting uncharacteristically loud. “Just be quiet and f-fuck yourself on my cock.”

She squealed as he plunged deeper, hands falling away, unable to hold herself open. Ray’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head. She felt so good– _ so good _ today and he couldn’t tell why.

“Damn. Ah. Yes. Yes. You w-wanted to be my little cumbucket, right?”

A choked sob spilled from her lips and it excites him further. “You wanted to, right? Go on, tell me.”

“Yes–yes, I wanna be your little cumbucket princess.”

“That’s right. You are. You’re my  _ beautiful _ little cumbucket. I-I’ll take such good care of you, you’ll n-never want to leave Mint Eye.”

“Fuck, yes, Ray!”

He went faster, loosening his grip around her neck and instead grabbing a fistful of hair. “Y-you’re so perfect for me. You’re the most g-gorgeous cumbucket i-in the world.”

She arched her back more, mouth open and begging for more to the ceiling as he continued. “Damn.  _ Damn. _ ”

Ray’s head was in a daze. The world, bathed in pink, was no longer his own. All that was in the room was him… and his toy.

“Ah, Ray, right there, please– “

“Tch. Shut up, slut.”

“H-hm?”

He leaned over to bite roughly at her back, making her cry out. “I said  _ shut up _ . You want the whole of Mint Eye to know you’re such a fucking little loud hole? You want Savior to come in here and watch me fucking you?”

“R-Ray?”

“Jeez. Don’t call me that. Call me Saeran.”

“ _ Saeran _ ?”

“What? Don’t like the name? Don’t like me? Too bad. You wanted to be a little cumbucket and that’s what you’re gonna be,  _ princess. _ ”

She writhed under him, moaning his name and filling him with a sweet combination of adrenaline and satisfaction. “No argument either? You really are just a useless little fuck doll. Come on, tell me how much you love my cock.”

With a particular rough thrust, she felt compelled to speak again. Music to his ears. “I l-love your cock, Saeran.”

“Come on, do better than that. Tell me more.”

He slapped across her ass and she squeaked. “Ee! I l-love the way you fill me up, Saeran. I love b-being your useless fuck doll…”

He moaned, tugging at her hair. “God. Yes. What a sweet hole you are. I guess I can see the appeal in having a little slut like you. You’re so tight… really are a pretty princess. Would you like me to fill you up, pretty girl?”

Her clenching around him was a good enough response, but Saeran wanted to hear it–wanted her to  _ admit _ it.

“Mmph…!”

“ _ Say it, _ ” he growled, slapping her ass again.

She let out a cross between a cry and a moan and he almost came right then. With a deep exhale, he shoved himself deep. A choke died on her lips before she gasped and spoke again, pitched high and desperate. “I want… your cum…”

“ _ Good _ girl. What a nice, obedient little cumbucket I have. Yeah–yeah, I’ll be nice for you. Say my name while I fill you up,  _ toy _ .”

“ _ Saeran _ .”

He growled as he pumped deep, head dizzy as she chanted his name. She squeezed every drop out of his aching cock, the electric feeling filling him up and making his limbs feel like jelly.

“Shit…”

Saeran gasped for air as he sluggishly pulled out, using his fingers to open her quivering lips and watch his cum glistening inside of her, only a little spilling out. The fires of lust still kindled in his groin as he watched it in a daze.

“You really are beautiful,” he croaked, voice groggy. “Damn… look at how much I came…”

When she started moving, he slapped her ass and held her still. “No. No, you can’t move yet.”

“But, Saeran…”

“Quiet,” he murmured, mesmerized by the sight before him. She continued to tremble, cum starting to drop between her inner thighs as she held her ass in the air for him longer.

“Don’t you dare move,” he spat.

“Yes… okay.”

He hurriedly grabbed his pants and searched for his phone in the pocket. A moment later, the flash went off.

“D-id you take a picture?” she gasped.

“Yup. Now hold yourself open for me. Not another picture, promise.”

Her fingers held herself open once again and Saeran groaned as he got back into position.

“Wait… w-what are you doing, then?”

“Using you how I want, slut,” he chuckled.

His half-hard cock poked into her and he laughed when her legs wobbled. “Ah–ah, sensitive…”

“Yup.”

He fucked just the head of himself into her, shoving his cum back down and closing his eyes as he–almost painfully–absorbed this feeling of overstimulation.

“Damn…  _ God _ …”

In an act of bravery, Saeran forced himself deeper, fucking into her deliberately, face twisting. “Mine. My little princess…”

It was too much. He pulled back out with a gasp. “Okay… okay. You can lie down now.”

She plopped down into the bed and Saeran flipped her over, smoothing a gentle finger across her oven-hot cheeks as she lay frail beneath him.

“Really are beautiful.”

Weakly, her hands reached out to cup his cheeks. “That was… really hot, Ray.”

His heart thumped. Saeran gulped back a sarcastic reply and skirted his attention away from the loving gaze he didn’t deserve. “Glad you… had fun.”

She smiled and exhaled as she closed her eyes in postcoital bliss.

After a moment of reflection, Saeran moved the bouquet away from them and laid down beside her. He still had an abundance of work to do. But he could spare an hour on sleep, perhaps. He snatched his phone and set a 60-minute timer before tossing it back on the bed. Awkwardly, he rolled over and stared at her already-sleeping face for a few minutes before reaching to stroke her cheek again.

_ Really are beautiful. _

She was far warmer than him, especially right then. Saeran, who normally despised all the meticulously crafted upgrades to the room, let himself indulge in the strange radiance that made even him feel like he’d somehow escaped to another world. This world was full of pink, glowing fairies that made him feel safe instead of the harsh electric-green lights of 0s and 1s that he glared at until his fingers and eyes were close to bleeding.

With a shaky breath, he finally let his eyelids fall and had the best sleep he’d gotten in a while, thinking nothing in particular under low, pink lights and breathing in the faint scent of roses.


End file.
